A NaruHina Valentine
by FakerKing
Summary: Naruto hasn't visited Hinata since before Valentine's Day. Maybe the oddly colored rabbit that appears has a clue.


AN: Yo! ShadowFaux, with my latest fanfic. Now, I know that it's 3 days past Valentine's, but I figured it's still close enough for the theme. So, without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

Of all the glowing people in Konoha, three days after the wonderful holiday that is known as Valentine's, one Hinata Hyuga was not pleased. Her one and only boyfriend, Naruto Uzumaki, had not even bothered to visit her, let alone give her a gift.

It was understandable that he was not there on Valentine's to give her a gift, as he was out on a mission that required him to stay until early the fifteenth in the morning hours. However, what was not understandable was why he failed to show up at all the day after Valentine's, or the day after that.

Now, Hinata was an understanding fiance', but even she had a line that could cross the threshold of her patience. She wasn't angry, per say, but rather...sad. Being a gentle girl, young woman, rather, she had a timid streak, combined with self-esteem issues, a mile wide. It wasn't as easy to put her down as it was in the past, due to her rambunctious, blond-haired, blue-eyed soon-to-be husband, but it wasn't impossible. Especially when it came to Naruto.

Old habits resurfaced, particularly when the nine-tail's container decided to needle her to get those exact reactions.

_"Not only is it fun to see you squirm,"_ the boy had once said._ "It's a pleasure of mine to see the blood rush to your face in a spectacular blush, as well as see you do that thing with your fingers, close your knees, and bite on your hair. It makes you look...really cute."_ He then had flashed that blinding grin of his, making her absolutely glow with happiness. She was rarely ever complimented on those traits, mainly because her own father saw them as weaknesses.

_"Really?"_ she had asked in disbelief. Nobody had ever called her cute before. Hot, yes, due to a very curvy, lithe body. Sometimes labeled gorgeous by eager suitors with lusty eyes, but never cute.

_"Of course!"_ Naruto shouted, eyes gleaming with sincerity._ "Not only that, but you're also very beautiful. I bet that if all the women of the elemental nations were to have a beauty pageant, you'd be first place. Even against Kurenai-sensei, or Tsunade-baa-chan."_

Now she blushed even further. It was a well known fact that her own sensei, along with Konoha's current Hokage, were the most desired women in the country. To be compared to them, and win, was a very powerful statement. And by Naruto, no less.

_"Are you sure?"_ Hinata had asked once more, fearful of him blowing up and laughter and denying his earlier claims. Instead, what he did surprised her. Grasping her in a gently, he leaned his head right next to hers in a strong, yet soft, embrace.

_"I'm sure."_ He whispered tenderly.

And, in that one moment, all self-doubt had been completely blown away, and she captured his lips in a gentle, almost feathery, kiss as a reward. Opening her eyes, never before that time had she seen him shine so brightly in his demeanor.

But, now wasn't that time. Here she sat, all alone in her bed, waiting for who-knew what, stewing in self-doubt. Had Naruto found another?

'No!' Hinata shouted in her mind, shaking her head. 'Naruto would never do that to me. He would never do that to anybody...but it's been three days since Valentine's, and I still haven't seen him. Is he hurt?'

Images of a beaten,broken body filled her mind, dried blood soaked into a black and orange jacket that had been shredded beyond all recognition. Numerous gaping wounds decorated bronzed flesh, crows eagerly stabbing their dirty beaks into them, tearing away to enjoy a bloody feas-

**Thump**

Jumping around while whipping out a kunai to face the unexpected intruder, the sight that greeted her was one that not many saw without being insane. As there, right in front of her window, an orange and black rabbit sat, with a plate of cinnamon buns on its head. A collar, searing white in color, adorned its neck in glaring contrast to the fur around it. Attached to the collar was a piece of paper, with some letters scrawled onto it in a very familiar handwriting.

She watched as the rabbit scratched its face with its foot, miraculously not knocking the cinnamon buns off it head. It gazed curiously around the room, before locking its eyes on her form. Immediately, it began hopping over to her, keeping its balance. Once it reached her it stopped, lied down, and went still.

Curiously, Hinata looked at the rabbit, before picking it up and sitting down. Deftly unclasping the note from the collar, she read what was written upon it.

_'Dear Sunshine,' _the semi-letter began, Hinata smiling at the affectionate nickname. _'I know you're probably upset about me not visiting you these past few days. Stuff came up, and I was needed. So, to apologize, here's a bunny with some cinnamon buns on its head. They're pretty sweet, if I do say so myself, but not as sweet as you are._

_Love, __Naruto.'_

Blushing slightly at the analogy, Hinata took the plate off the rabbits head, before delicately picking up one of the delicious treats and putting it in her mouth, chewing on it thoughtfully. Almost absently, she began to pet the animal still in her lap.

"Well, that explains the absence." she mumbled. "But if he had time to catch a rabbit like this and send it over with these, why not just come over himself? And what did he mean by 'stuff came up'? Naruto usually tells me what going on."

Quietly musing, she almost didn't notice the rabbit stand up on its hind legs and put it paws on her sizable chest. Looking once more at the creature, she noticed that it had sparkling blue eyes that glimmered with what looked to be mischief, along with a slight yellow marking adorning its forhead.

Leaning her head down to look eye-to-eye with the creature, she curiously scrutinized it carefully for any abnormalities. Before a good look could be taken, the rabbit caught a stray piece of hair in its mouth, and tugged at it.

Muttering in pain, she quickly tugged the piece of hair from its mouth, and once again gazed at it, this time keeping any of her flowing mane out of its reach. Scanning its features, she found what she was looking for. There, right next to the cheek bones, three whisker marks ran on each side of its face.

'Two can play at this game.' Hinata thought, a devious plan taking form in her head.

Suddenly, she kissed the rabbit straight on its lips, and jabbed a chakra filled finger into its back. A satisfying 'poof' of a technique being canceled sounded, and one fully clothed Naruto Uzumaki sat in her lap, wide-eyed, shock splaying across his face. Before he could reciprocate the kiss, Hinata pulled back, grinning victoriously.

"You had me for a while, my love, but you can't hide from me forever." she purred.

"Then I guess I'm lucky I didn't waste the effort." came his reply, before he twisted them around to where she was sitting in his lap.

Grinning, he began to nibble on her neck. "How was my Sunshine while I was gone?"

"Mm. I missed you." she replied, bringing his lips to hers for another kiss. A minute went by with nothing being said, just enjoying the feel of each others lips, his hands rubbing her back, hers messaging his scalp.

"I have a dinner planned for us tonight," Naruto announced, breaking the kiss. "Reservations for that restaurant you always wanted to go to. You have two hours to get ready."

Reluctantly, Hinata got out of his lap, only to stop when she noticed him not following suit.

"Well?" she asked.

"Well, what?" he smoothly replied.

"Aren't you going to get out so I can get ready?"

His eyes sparkling with uncontainable trouble making, he sat put. "Well, I was hoping to enjoy the before-dinner show, if you catch my drift."

Blushing full force, the Hyuga heiress began to gather her stuff. "I suppose I could let you watch for a little." she said. "But only until I'm down to my under-armor. Then you have to leave." What she was referring to was the meshed steel shirt and pants that most ninja of their rank wore for battle.

Attempting to swoon her with his puppy-eyes technique, he uttered out in his most pathetic voice: "Aw. Can't I watch a little more? Pleeeaaaaaaase?"

"Sorry, 'Nar-nar." she replied, knowing better than to look directly at his face. "But you know what the rules are. I'm already bending them far enough as it is. You and I both know what you'd do if I allowed you to watch any further. Besides, don't you need to get dressed, too?"

"Alright, alright." He chuckled at his fiance's logic. "I'll go get dressed when you get to your under-armor."

Relaxing to enjoy the show that was soon to come, he smiled. "You really are beautiful, ya know?"

"So you've said." she grinned. "Now, get out and get dressed. You've pushed my patience too far."

"Aw..."

"Don't 'aw' me, mister. Now go get dressed." her owned eyes sparkling in mirth.

"Fine. I'll be back soon." he pouted.

* * *

AN: Well, how was that? Not too shabby, if I do say so myself (Which I do). Thanks for reading!


End file.
